


Mornings

by Miizurichan



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how are mornings with Noiz and Aoba in Germany? They're calm, soothing. They're perfect, that's what Noiz thinks, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse I just needed noiao fluff so I wrote it.   
> Enjoy!

If there was one thing Noiz loved, it was waking up to see familiar tufts of blue hair. He could have had a weird dream, and just seeing that hair on the pillow beside him was enough to calm him down. 

Sometimes, he would need to wake his blue haired lover up, despite not wanting to, because everything felt disoriented. When he did, his lover wouldn’t be upset. He’d be groggy and very sleepy, but he’d turn to face him and those hands he loved would stroke his cheeks before a pair of familiar lips met his forehead. 

In the darkness of their bedroom, there would be no talking. But, those arms that belonged to his lover would wrap around him and pull him closer; reminding him that it was all real. When he’d rest his head on his lover’s chest, he’d be reminded that he had a heartbeat, a strong, healthy one. He’d be reminded that he was no longer alone. 

He was an adult, a healthy adult. Well, healthier than he was upon meeting his lover for the first time at least. That was all that mattered. The warmth of his lover, his heartbeat, his hands stroking through his short hair, was all that mattered. 

When morning came, he’d often have forgotten about what had happened in the middle of the night, but it was okay. He’d roll over to kiss his lover on the cheek before getting out of bed. It was a routine by now. 

After preparing breakfast and coffee for himself and tea for his lover, he’d walk back to the bedroom where his lover was sleeping so peacefully. Although he didn’t really want to wake him up, he reminded himself that it was his lover’s wish that they’d eat breakfast together before he left for work. 

“Aoba.” He spoke the name of his lover softly as he stroked a hand through those long strands of soft, blue hair. “It’s time for breakfast.” 

A frown would appear on his lover’s face and a small groan would escape him as he tried to swat his hand away. His lover had always been hard to wake up, but Noiz didn’t mind it at all. 

“Come on, Aoba.” With a soft chuckle, he’d lean over his lover and nuzzle his nose against his cheek. “Or do you not want to eat breakfast with me today?” 

Although the teasing tone in his voice was clear, his lover all but shot up in the bed. He really did not look awake though. “Of course I want to eat breakfast with you.” The look of surprise was replaced with a pout and he looked up at Noiz. “You unfair brat.” 

As his lover got up from the bed and found his morning robe, Noiz couldn’t help but laugh softly. “I’m hardly a brat anymore, Aoba.” 

With a small snort, Aoba turns around to stick his tongue out at him. “Once a brat, always a brat, Noiz.” He smiles, seemingly a bit more awake now and takes his allmate, Ren, out of his sleep mode. 

Noiz can’t help but watch him with a soft expression. Mornings were absolutely the best. Mornings were definitely a part of what got him through long days at work, though knowing he came home to this person, this person he adored, loved and cherished, played a huge part of it too.


End file.
